


Bath Time

by HeartSkipStyles



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Dominant Louis, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Just Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Smut, Teasing, This is my first work, Top Louis, but gay sex, im bad at tags, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartSkipStyles/pseuds/HeartSkipStyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have sex in the bath but Louis teases him before hand because the water is too hot for Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on Archive of Our Own. I hope y'all like it and leave kudos and comment. xx

Harry and Louis had been together for a while, over two years in fact. They had everything. They were both at their highest peaks, smiles never leaving their faces. They weren't your plastic suburban couple, they argued and they both had faults, but they couldn't deny they were the happiest they had ever been. Louis and Harry had moved in to a new apartment, nicer than their previous one, and they had been dying to christen their bath tub - they had already succeeded in having sex in all other rooms. Both boys were extremely excited for this, as their last apartment only had a shower. Sure, shower sex was great, but both of them were convinced they needed to make a judgement to see which was better. 

It was the evening, around eight. Harry had cooked dinner an hour before, Louis was desperate to get the bath running afterwards but Harry told him not to as he had just eaten and made him wait for his food to settle. The boys ended up having a heated discussion saying that only counted with swimming but by the time the conversation took a finish, Harry said he could run the bath. Louis did so, but pondered whether he should add bubbles or not, he decided against it and lit up some candles as Harry undressed in the bedroom. He checked the temperature, it was hot but not too hot, so he undressed himself and got in the water.

"Harry!" He called out, and he heard a thud. Louis furrowed his eyebrows and called his boyfriend's name out again.

"Sorry babe, I fell over." Harry said, coming in to the bathroom with a white towel draped around his waist and a pink shower cap on his head.

"Why are you wearing a shower cap?" Louis laughed, staring at him.

"Well we aren't actually bathing, and I don't want my hair to get wet." Harry explained, licking his lips as his eyes drifted to his naked boyfriend in the bath. "It look's a bit hot, Lou."

"What does?"

"The water."

"Oh. It feels fine to me."

"You like it hot, I don't."

"Because you're a weirdo."

"Let's not do this now." Harry begged. "What are we gonna do?"

"Well, we could wait a bit." Lou suggested.

"We can't" His boyfriend responded. "I um already prepped myself and I need you now."

Louis smirked, noticed the hard on Harry had been trying to hide beneath the towel. "Maybe, I could just tease you."

"Tease me? No please babe. No." He moaned, biting his lip as he palmed himself through the rough material of the towel whilst Louis smirked, lowering his hands on himself. The water rippling as his fingers smoothed over the tip of his cock. Harry groaned, the towel becoming tighter on himself.

Louis stroked himself under the water for a while, teasing his boyfriend who was standing by the bath eager, and in agony. A familiar tingly sensation balled in both of their stomachs as Louis began to get hard. 

“Jesus, Lou, don’t do this.” Harry moaned.

He ignored his boyfriend, his hands wrapped around himself, moving slowly up and down. The tip rising from the water, as his movements gradually got faster. Harry did everything he could to stop himself from licking the little gem of cum that oozed out of the slit as he knew Louis would punish him later for it. And the punishments were agonizing, Harry had found a collection of cock rings that definitely weren't his under the bed before they moved in to their new apartment. He never had the confidence to ask Louis about them, but knowing his boyfriend who had a thing for being dominant - he would definitely use them on Harry if he needed to. Other times, Louis would control when Harry would could, sometimes going rougher than usual and bringing toys in to the equation. Harry couldn't deny that he loved the punishments, but sometimes they could be a bit much.

Louis began to work harder on himself, his eyes occasionally flickering to Harry who stood in awe. This was a new experience for both of them, Harry didn't know what to do, he felt himself getting harder by the second and he didn't know if he should push himself to get in the bath or sort himself out right there. Whereas Louis had never jacked off in the bath, the water made movements harder to do and had much more of an effect on him, he was desperate for Harry but at the same time he loved to tease.

A couple of moans left his mouth as he twitched in pleasure, his fingers rubbing over the shaft frequently. The friction of the water and his hand made Louis more turned on by the second. He kept going, his toes wiggling under the water as his high approached. Louis threw his head back against the white tiles, squeezing his eyes shut as his hands kept moving.

Harry couldn’t keep his eyes off him, he had never seen something so hot. He felt achy and flustered, he wanted Louis to touch him like that. He bit his lip as Louis arched his back and the warm, sticky liquid squirted on to his wet stomach. Harry whimpered, covering his mouth with his hands as Louis winked at him and gestured for him to come in the bath. 

“Is it still hot?” Harry asked, edging forward towards the bath.

“A little, nothing you can’t handle. I’m sure. Come in.” Louis spoke in a low voice. They were both cravings each other’s touch, Harry didn’t care for the temperature of the water anymore. He needed Louis, just as much as Louis needed him. He dropped his towel, Louis’ body reacting instantly when he saw Harry’s. 

He dipped his toe in the water, wincing slightly before pursing his lips and getting in opposite Louis. They both smiled, Louis reaching out and wrapping his arms around Harry’s back.

“I love you.” Louis mumbled against his boyfriend’s lips before pressing them together. Harry put his hands on his chest, liking the skin on skin contact. He leant Harry down, so his back was resting on the back of the bath, Louis’ legs each side of Harry’s waist. He swiped the pink shower cap off of his head, before he started to kiss down his neck and collarbone.

“St-op teasing. Just f-uck me.” Harry panted, put his hands on Louis’ butt and squeezing gently.

“Desperate?”

He didn’t reply, just let out a small whimper as Louis shuffled back and spread Harry’s legs. He watched Louis intently as he licked his lips. 

“I already prepped. C’mon baby.” Harry begged.

“What about lube? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Just do it. Please.”

Louis lined himself with Harry, putting his hands against the wall by Harry’s head. “You ready love?”

Harry nodded eagerly before his boyfriend pushed himself in. He whimpered and arched his back, but an urge of satisfaction came across him as Louis started to thrust slowly. 

Louis was scared he was going to lose grip, and Harry could tell so he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. Louis took one hand of the wall, and wrapped it around Harry, wiping the pre-come off the slit, licking his thumb after. 

“You’re so tight. Fuck.” Louis cursed, as he began to thrust a little faster. Whilst he did so, he raggedly tugged on Harry’s dick, doing the best he could to satisfy his boyfriend. His thumb smoothed over the head, his palm moving up and down. Louis’ thrust became sloppy and they could both feel their high’s coming soon.

“Lou. I’m gon-na cum.” Harry moaned, gritting his teeth.

“Cum for me baby.” Louis whispered, and as he did the hot liquid dribbled on to his hand and on to Harry’s chest. He licked his hand, enjoying the satisfying salty taste. “So good.” He praised.

Louis continued to roll his hips against Harry’s before pulling out quickly. “Shit I’m gonn-gonna cum”

“Cum inside me.” Harry pleaded. “Please.”

They both let out moans as Louis slammed himself in to Harry, a wave of pain but satisfaction came over Harry. He loved the pain just as much as he loved Louis. “F-fuck.”

“Come on baby.”

Harry moved himself with Louis, there movements became rapid and faster as Louis’ thighs began to shake and he felt himself dangerously close. He felt the sudden release and he let out a groan, the aching sensation had gone and now he just felt satisfied. 

“Bath sex.” He panted, resting his head on Harry’s chest whilst he pulled out. “Is definitely better.”


End file.
